My One True Love
by Phox6497
Summary: Day XX I love her. Isn't that all the matters? Why is she looking at me like that? I did this so we could be together... Yuri, Rape, More warnings inside.
1. DAY ONE

My One True Love

Vocaloid (Luka / Miki / Gakupo)

Rated Older Teen [for now]

Warning: Graphic Situtations, Gore, Stalking, Yuri, Necrophilia, Character Death, Rape, Schizophrenia.

P.O.V. Miki

_The world was cold and full of despair until you entered my life. My blushing ray of light._

Day 1

(8:00 a.m) The doctors have asked me to keep a journal of what I do. They told me they wouldn't read it until I have ten days logged in it. This is such a drag. Why couldn't they just leave me alone after the accident? Why couldn't they just let me die...

(9:15 a.m.) Today is my first day of school since the accident. I didn't really know anyone except my one friend Piko. We were both thought of as weird since we are space nerds. I didn't mind, though. Everyone has been avoiding me lately. After the accident, that is. Do they pity me? I wasn't hurt that bad, was I?

(12:45 p.m.) Today, me and Piko had lunch in the field near the school. We talked about the usual such as friends, boys, and the great beyond. He was the only person acting normal, but I felt there was something he wasn't telling me.

While we were eating he mentioned something that caught my interest. A new girl from England. She was supposedly hotter than the school idol, Miku Hatsune, but I'm not convinced. Hopefully I'll get a class with her before she starts acting weird like everyone else.

(1:30 p.m.) My period after lunch, ironically enough, was with the new girl. Her name is Luka Megurine, she is very beautiful and also is wonderful at Japanese. Occasionally, she'll mix up a word or two, but that just makes her cuter! I wonder if I will be able to get up the courage to talk to her soon. She smiled and said 'hello' to me which made me almost die of embarrassment, Mostly because my response came out like 'h-haro'. I'm such an idiot (/^/).

(5:15 p.m.) Piko and I walked home together like we always do. When I told him what happened he burst into laughter. I got mad and pushed him to the ground, called him jerk and ran away. Later, he called me and apologized. I felt bad too so I told him I'd make him lunch tomorrow and that seemed to get him excited. I can't stop thinking about Luka.

Day 1 end.

**(A/N) Please tell me how I did. This is my first public fanfiction. Oh yeah, I'm Ramenkitty, Phox's twin sister. Hai \/w' **


	2. DAY TWO

Day 2

(7:37) I made Piko's lunch. It is cherry pudding with peanut butter and cherry sandwiches and chocolate covered cherries and cherry shakes and for a healthy treat... fresh fruit! [CHERRIES!]. Piko says if I eat so many cherries I'll turn into one. I have a plan for that. :3 When I get to school I hope I see Luka again.

(12:45) Piko didn't seem to appreciate the lunch but he thanked me anyway. He brought his own lunch incase something like this happened so I graciously ate it for him. After we ate we talked some more. Then I asked something that took a lot of guts to me. I asked him about Luka. He didn't seem to know much more than I did but at least I asked, right?

(1:39) I asked Luka to be my friend, and she said YES! I'm so happy! This is my first friend since Piko and she is even popular too! We have made plans to hang out in town after school and told me to meet her at the train station. When we were talking I noticed some girls looking in our direction and whispering. It happened yesterday too when I said hi to Luka. I'm a little worried but I'll try to ignore it.

(6:45) I told Piko I couldn't walk home with him today and he told me it was okay, I had to go home quickly so I could change. Currently, I'm wearing my cutest outfit. It is a white dress trimmed in blue. I have pink and purple socks which I thought matched in the dark. While I wait for Luka I've decided to write a little more. I wonder what she'll be wearing? Maybe we will match! That would be soooooo cool! People in my school's uniform are walking toward me. I will write more later!

(11:00) I am currently in the emergency room. When the kids walked torward me they asked me to leave Luka alone. I like Luka too much to give her up so I said no. This upset the little blonde girl, but the green haired girl made her stop. They asked again but this time a little more forcefully. When I refused again, the green haired girl let go of the blonde one and she began to pull my hair and then she pulled my head into her knee and did that for a while. Then she let me drop on the ground and began to kick me in the ribs. It hurt a lot, but it felt good that things were like how they were before the accident again. Right before I went unconscious, I heard someone shout. Then I woke up here and found you on my bed. I hear someone at the door, bye!

Day 2 End.


	3. DAY THREE

Day 3

9 - I woke up and saw Luka sitting next to me. Did she save me? Does she love me? I love her! I wonder if I can go to school today? Maybe I'll see her! I can't wait to tell Piko.

1 - I didn't get to go to school, but I'm home now and Piko came to visit and after he left, Luka did too! I have learned so much about her today and she looked so cute out of uniform. She had on a black turtle neck and a long black skirt. She apologized about the girls, I think she called them Ren and Gummy*. Anywho, she has promised to take me out for real this time and even called it a date! Maybe we can have a picnic or go to a fair or something I'm so excited! Well, Piko told me to rest up until then, though. Maybe I'll curl my hair 'w'

8 - Piko came over for dinner. I wanted to have something with cherries but Piko suggested we have pork chops so I put pineapple and cherries on top. The swelling has gone down and the bruises have faded so maybe I can go to school tomorrow. I had some extra time after dinner so Piko and I played some games and did crafts. I made a doll for Luka. I hope she likes it~ I think I'll rest up for now. Good Night!

Day 3 end

(A/N **the names are purposely spelt wrong because she has never seen their names written down. Sorry for the shortness "orz)


	4. DAY FOUR

Day 4

Luka was talking to a boy today at lunch today. He has long purple hair and was the leader of the kendo club. His name is Gakupo. What were they talking about? Is he trying to steal my Luka! (# \ _ /) I wont let him get away with this! I'll talk to Luka about this later. Maybe she'll explain some of this to me. My beautiful angel...

What the heck! When I asked Luka about him she blushed and giggled! Who is this guy and why is he better than me? Just because I'm a girl. Is that it? For her I would change! Piko would probably laugh at me if he could read this. I guess after rereading this I would laugh at me too. Still I need to do something about

G

A

K

U

P

O

.

I talked to him. He got mad at me when I asked him to leave Luka alone. He said she asked him out. I don't believe him. My Luka wouldn't do that to me. Stupid boy.

Luka took me out on our date today. We went out to the mall to shop for new clothes for her. I bet she couldn't do this with Gakupo. She looked cute in everything she wore and I got to buy her a necklace. It was a locket and we went to a photo booth and took a picture to put in it of us together. We took a bunch of silly pictures but decided to stick to the one of us making a heart with our hands. Luka was wearing a cute brown skirt with a lace lining and a pink button up blouse. I felt horrible because all I wore was a navy blue wifebeater and white sweat shorts. She told me I looked cute anyway. Just another reason I why I love her.

Day 4 End.


	5. DAY FIVE

Warning: Male anal rape, intense Gore

Day 5

Luka was with that boy again today, it's Saturday and they were out all day. I saw them leaving her house. What did they do there. Is Luka limping? This isn't fair. Was this Luka's first time? This is unforgivable. What does she see in him? I have to save her.

I saw Gakupo on his way from the super market. I asked him to come home with me and he followed all two willingly. Idiot. Is it because I'm your lover's Luka's best friend? He came into my house and I locked the door. When he asked what was going on I only laughed. He is ridiculous. He stole my love's purity. Luka deserves better than this slime. I began with tea; I gave him a cup and asked if he'd like some and he said no. I was okay with that, though. I threw the pot at his head. It made such an appealing sound that my stomache ached and my head felt blank. It was pure ectacsy. As you could guess, I couldn't stop there. He tried to stand up but I had hit him in the head so I'm sure he couldn't even see straight, let alone walk. I laughed when his slurred words came out. It sounded like 'wha oo duin dis.' I couldn't even answer. I was laughing too hard. Instead I started bashing the cups on his head too. It went _squish squalsh_ and I started to step on his head, dragging his blood through his long purple hair. It was the prettiest thing I've ever seen. He cried like a little girl and begged me to stop. Before he passed out, I had grabbed his head. I made him look at me and yelled at him to stop crying, ripping his hair with my other hand. 'Be a man, hold out' I remember laughing and yelling at him. I told him that Luka only liked him because he is a man so be a man. Be a man! I kissed him. I bit him. I stripped him. I saw the hickeys left by Luka and so I licked them. I think I was hoping to get a taste of Luka's mouth. Maybe. After, I stabbed them with the shards of glass left by the pot. I pushed them in the hickeys deeper, and deeper listening to his screames as I thrusted them in andout of his flesh it was beautiful. I sat on top of his writhing form as if having sex with him. In, out the shards went through his body deeper until I had lost them in his flesh. He squirmed like a pansy as I touched his face. Another kiss to taste the lips of Luka. It was beautiful how me and Luka shared this vessel. Our bound beyond flesh and spirit. Of the blood we shared a man. As I thrusted the remaining shards into the hickeys, I remembered something from a yaoi book Piko let me borrow. Anal sex. I flipped his figure over, I stll remember the shock he felt when I put the fingers inside him. He gasped like a girl during her first time. I bet Luka sounded like that. When finally I had three fingers in him, I deemed him well prepped. I remember looking around the room for something to defile him with. I am a girl, after all, it's not like I have a penis or anything. That's when I saw a vase probably about three inches thick and twelve in length. I started with a nudge his eyes got as round saucers. Then I pushed it with all the fourteen-year-old-girl energy I had. I must have a lot because he screamed like a little girl. I pushed in and out as hard and fast as I could. I thought it was funny how he couldn't move his body but still managed to get hard. He can't have Luka! He's gay! I pushed in as hard as I could after a couple minutes of stimulating thrusts. It was kind of calming. When his voice got hoarse and he just panted as hard as he could. When I pushed all the way in he screamed like a tea kettle and came all over my floor. His butt was bleeding and he puked from the pain, I assume. I took a teaspoon and mixed the puked, cum, and blood together in a tea a cup I got from the kitchen. I put in some honey and made him drink it. His face was funny and I don't think I will ever let it leave my memory. I don't think Luka will kiss him now :3 I saw he was still crying after all that, which meant he was still alive. I looked down at him and cried too. I felt bad for him because he was still alive after ALL of that. I remembering smiling down at him and kissing his forehead he looked away, but I guess I can't blame him. I took a knife from the kitchen and stabbed his heart three or four times. After his heart stopped I flipped him onto his back and closed his eyes. I took off my clothes and touched his body. He felt cold and slimey in my grasp. I took his limp member and placed it gently inside me. (It was my first time) I felt his cold thing inside me. It felt good in my hot (/A/) I can't say it! When I finally finished off, I took his body to_. Just kidding. I can't write that down, silly. It's bad enough I'm writing this.

What have I done.

Day 5 End.


	6. DAY SIX

Day 6

Today, I told Piko about what had happened yesterday. I thought he would understand, but he just looked at me with cold, tired eyes. Why was he doing that! I ran to Luka and told her about Piko being cold to me. All she asked was where Gakupo was. How could she do this to me? I got rid of him so we could be together! Why was he still influencing her! I need to break his spell...

Lunch was quiet today. I felt so awkward that I almost puked. He's my best friend, he should understand. On my way to class, I saw a classroom I never noticed before. I am here now in the school psychiatric's office. Her name is Dr. Kasane and she looks younger than me with drillbit hair. I don't know why I ended up coming here but here I am. She's calling me in.

Chat Paper

Dr. Kasane: You don't look willing to talk, would you rather we write?

Miki: Yes please.

Dr. K: So why did you come here today?

M: I don't know.

Dr. K: I think you do.

M: Well, things have been awkward between my best friend and I lately.

Dr. K: How?

M: I told him a secret and he has avoided me since then.

Dr. K: When did you tell him?

M: This morning.

Dr. K: Maybe he just needs time to register. What did you tell him?

M: I can't tell you.

Dr. K: Okay. Can you tell me who you told at least? Maybe I can talk with him for you.

M: Piko Utatane.

Dr. K: Miki, he's dead.

M: That's not funny.

Dr. K: He died in the accident, along with your parents and his family.

I can't believe that doctor is such a liar! I left as soon as I could; who wants to talk to a liar anyway! I need Luka, she'll listen! I'll invite her over tomorrow and we will talk. It will just be and her. Because I love her, I will steal her. 3

Day 6 End.


	7. DAY SEVEN

Day 7

It's a Saturday and I invited Luka over! I knew she didn't have any plans so I wasn't worried about her not showing up, and yet she hesitated when I asked her. Was it she didn't like me anymore? Trust me? I've done so much for her! I sacrificed everything for her! Well I think I'll be able to change her mind after today ;P She's here!

She seems sad so I'm pretending to go to the bathroom so she can deal with it. It can't possibly be she's still greiving over HIM! No, not grieving; she doesn't realize how much better her life is without him yet. She'll see.

She's crying. Why is she crying? I'm trying to help her! She kept struggling! I had to cut it off or she wouldn't have learned. Her little finger is in my hand that I'm not using to write. It looks so tasty, maybe I should eat, lol just kidding~ I will probably give it back to her when she calms down. Currently she is all tied up in the room next to me. Can you picture that? When I say it like this, though, it makes me (/v/) Anywho, I think her voice has quieted a little. I'm going to go check on her.

I kissed her for the first time EVER! Oh my god I'm so happy! She accidently bit me but I guess she got a little excited~ Our first kiss! I had to write it down before I forget~ yeah right "forget" XD

She passed out so I'll write some more. I want to remember everything so I'll write it down. After we kissed I untied the ropes. I gave her bak her finger and she pushed me to the ground and tried to run. I was sad she tried to leave but wanted to laugh when she figured out I locked the door. Why did she not want to stay with me? I gave her flowers, I made her dinner and both of them she turned her head at. I tied my hair up and I'm dressed like a boy even! Anywho, after I setteled her down again I gave her some medicine to relax here muscles, make her more willing. Her words slurred in a cute way. I couldn't even tell what she was sayinng, not that it mattered. I sew her finger back on patted her face, calming her. She cried but I wiped away her tears and kissed her cheek. She was like a little kid that fell of heir bike and scraped their knee. I was the mother that put on a bandaid. When I finished it didn't look that gret but I'm no surgeon, okay! Anywho, we ate some pasta I made. She was relunctant at first, but I explained all my hard work and she gave in easily. She seemed to enjoy it even though I had to help feed her. She was still too relaxed to even lift a fork. When we were finished eating I deecided we should watch T.V. but she attacked me while we were watching a comercial. This surprised me because I thought she was still too weak. I simply pushed her down, gave her more medicine and punished her. I know what you're thinking what was her punishment? WELL I chopped off three of her toes and put them in a container (she can't get that back because she actually hurt me ;^; ) she looked sad, but who could blame her. I kissed her on the forehead and put her in her room. I tried to stop the blood loss but, I guess that's why she fainted. It's like 12 in the morning so I think I'll like her up and go to bed~ Nighty night!

**(A/N) so sorry it took so long! It's not even that good either = =||| I'll work harder from now on.**


	8. DAY EIGHT

Day 8

—««««««««««-"-»»»»»»»»»»—

Do I even need to put a warning if you've read this far?

—««««««««««-"-»»»»»»»»»»—

It's Sunday and I still have Luka over. I had to read you over this morning to make sure yesterday wasn't a dream. That reminds me, I had a weird dream. Luka was a fish and I was a hawk. She swam and swam as fast as she could away from me. I felt bad, but you know how survival is. So as she swam my shadow was over her. Finally she stopped. I swooped down and caught her in my beak. I carried her far from the ocean and over into my nest in the mountains. I dropped her in and stared at her. She was still alive. I pecked at her and ripped her apart. I took out her eye and tore at her fins and tail. Finally, when I tore her to the bone, she turned into a beautiful mermaid. Or what was left of her did, I should say. She was so magnificent that I started to cry. As I cried my wings morphed to hands and I stood there naked and trembling as nothing more than a measly human. When I woke up I was crying! I need to check on my mermaid or I'll fear it was real too. No, it's not. I would have told you.

Luka got meaner since yesterday. She won't eat and won't talk to me. ;3;

Shopping list

Eggs O

Milk O

Wooden spoon O

Cherries O

Plastic ware O

Penne O

Juice X

Tuna O

Pizza cutter O

Poptarts X

I decided to go shopping and pick up some things. (That's my list up there v) I didn't bring Luka with me, but I just felt she isn't ready. I've come back and put everything away, but when she talked to me all she said was, "Gakupo~! Gakupo~!" I'm tired of that name! I'm tired of her crying for him! If she wants to cry, I'll give her a reason to cry! BRB~

Well I am full convinced Luka has learned her lesson from the great Miki-chan~! Ready to hear what I did~! Well I started with a kiss. Innocent, I should say, yet she spit on me anyway! I got out my new wooden spoon that I bought especially for when Luka is bad~ I started by striking it across her face while she was on her knees in front of me. It reminded me of a prince striking his princess, a site I find strangely romantic~ (does that make me a Sadist? lol) Anywho, after that I continually hit her with the spoon. She cried and whimpered tried to curl in those precious little piggies she was missing on her feet. She panted and and heaved like she just ran a mile and I kept hitting her. Her head, her arms, her legs, her back, everywhere I could reach. Her pink skin is beginning soil and turn dark like the heart that lusts for that retched Gakupo. He was probably only using her for sex anyway! I can show her love and compassion and a world she never dreamed it she'd only open up... Well it's lunch time so I'm going to go prepare something for my lovely and me.

Adios, amigo~

She's beginning to relax! I didn't even have to give her medicine. She apologized and everything! I'm so happy! I gave her a cherry and she ate without complaint. She even SMILED. :) I think she's more beautiful when she smiles than frowns. Then again, I think she's the most beautiful when she is in tears and cover in blood. Ahaha~ things will only get better, right?

Signing out ~MiKi~

I touched Luka's face and she let me. She actually said nothing. She looked at me too~ I felt so happy but I needed to do something. She had his smell. How could it have happened! Is he haunting us! Can't he see we're happy! Maybe it was Luka who needs the lesson. I've got my pizza roller and a plastic spoon. I'll tell you what happens when I'm done -w-

-MiKi

Okay it worked so well! I walked over to her and cut her shirt down the middle with the pizza roller. It was a little tricky so I ended up ripping it for the most part ahaha (/v/)ゝAfter, I cut her skin with the same pizza cutter. It's amazing what you can do now with household appliances! Her stomach made an appealing wet sound as I sliced putting more pressure the farther I went. After I sliced it like those autopsy thingies in police shows I began trying to peel it back. It didn't work but I guess I didn't cut deep enough. To save Luka the pain I stopped trying to peel her skin apart. Instead I took the plastic spoon and started to dig at the edges of the cuts. I pulled and ripped at her delicate skin on her tummy. It felt like ripping a rose petal. You know when you feel happy to have complete control over the otherworldly beauty. How everyone hates you for it. I'm actually surprised Luka's still alive after all this, but here I am and there she is. Across the room. Breathing (barely). Just enough I can play with her again tomorrow. I feel like a little kid again..

MiKi

Oh no! I just realized we are separating in two days! ;w; Time really flies with a friend like you. You have experienced everything with me and I can't imagine life without you. You are my savior and Luka, my goddess.

I love you both.

Day Eight End


End file.
